<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>失忆症•花束 by lindsay23333</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329916">失忆症•花束</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333'>lindsay23333</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>双飞组 ooc 甜甜的糖，故意发在刀子之后，与三年没有任何关联。这是一个傻子鸡的故事。我说甜就要甜的日天！甜！日！天！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>失忆症•花束</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>训练场上，因为源氏一直在切天使，恼羞成怒到脑子瓦球的法拉对着源氏的反弹就来了一发天降正义，因为训练之前并没有把盔甲中的实弹换成训练弹，法拉直接把自己炸进了急诊室。</p><p>“你说我女儿是不是脑子有问题”安娜看着病床上生命体征平稳但依旧昏迷的女儿一脸凝重。<br/>“你怎么想着嫁给她的？”安娜瞥了一眼安吉拉无名指上的钻戒，安吉拉笑而不语。</p><p>经过了两天的昏迷，炸到脑袋的法拉终于在现代医学的努力下成功醒了过来，安娜一直担心女儿本来就不聪明的脑子要是真炸傻了咋办，安吉拉并不想引火上身，所以一直笑而不语。</p><p>醒来的法拉一脸茫然，她看着洁白的天花板，看着透明的输液袋，看着床边微笑的金发蓝眼安吉拉忽然就满脸通红，也不管手上还扎着针掀开被子就往床单里钻。<br/>“她不是真傻了吧”安娜终于露出担心的神情。<br/>“我的医术应该没有问题，而且法拉明明是小伤不应该出什么岔子啊”安吉拉终于不再自信的笑而不语。<br/>“那为什么她抱着被子往床单底下钻？”安娜看着已经钻到床单底下还在蠕动的一团白。<br/>“呃..........”<br/>安吉拉无法用现代医学解释法拉的行为。</p><p>“天啊！我怎么又在安吉拉面前出丑了！”法拉脸脖子都红透了。<br/>“又给医生姐姐添麻烦她会不会讨厌我啊”<br/>“明明是一个新兵还这么莽撞，安吉拉她会不会生气啊”<br/>正在床单下碎碎念，安娜拉起被子和床单直接把伤还没好的亲女儿翻下了床。<br/>“嗷！”法拉没有形象的嚎叫了一声，输液的架子砸在了她没有痊愈的脑袋上。<br/>“我知道错了！暴力是不可取的！”法拉抱住头试图将眼前的星星从脑子里赶出去，然后她一抬头，在满眼的星星里看到了安娜。<br/>“妈？？？？？？！！！！！？？？？”<br/>病房里传出了法拉见鬼了一般的嚎叫，随后被安娜一针扎在了屁股上，世界终于清静了。<br/>“我觉得她可能有什么不对，安吉拉，麻烦你再看看吧”<br/>“我会的”<br/>安娜和安吉拉一起扶额。法拉本来就不聪明，这一下怕不是傻了。</p><p>安娜的睡眠针效果不错，法拉在长时间的昏迷后又睡了一个好觉，睡的她全身难受，只想找人打架，僵硬的像一块铁板。<br/>“法拉你觉得怎么样？”天使温柔的声音响在耳边，全身上下的精力瞬间一泄，法拉面色潮红软绵绵的融化在了病床上。<br/>“发烧了？”有些冰凉的双手贴在了法拉的额头上，法拉觉得自己幸福的要升天了。<br/>“诶！你怎么流鼻血了！是不是除了脑震荡还有其他问题？我马上给你检查！”安吉拉焦急的起身结果带倒了床边的相框，法拉看到安吉拉走了出去顺手拿起相框想放回原位，一瞥里面的照片她忽然愣住了。<br/>照片里的她挽着穿着婚纱的安吉拉，这可是她在梦中幻想了千百遍的场景。<br/>“所以......我和安吉拉什么时候结婚了吗？”<br/>法拉的脑子当机了。</p><p>后来全基地的人都知道法拉失忆了，不是一般的失忆，因为她只丢掉了三年的记忆。三年前的法拉还是个新兵蛋蛋，莽的一批天天让安吉拉操心，后来安吉拉怀疑过法拉是不是故意的，然而看到斗志昂扬在战场上跟瓜皮一样的新兵蛋子鸡她打消了这个念头，法拉估计只是莽而已。</p><p>三年前安娜还没有回归，所有人都以为她死了，法拉也这么觉得，这可能就是她莽的理由，她想早日变得和安娜一样优秀。后来在战场上犯了大错法拉的性格才彻底沉淀下来，沉稳的她一路升职成了长官，她的改变也完全吸引了安吉拉的芳心，成功的让她“把安吉拉娶回家”的梦想实现了。<br/>现在的法拉完全失去了这三年的记忆，她现在是三年前那个莽的一批的瓜皮新兵蛋子，看到安吉拉就害怕害羞的小鸡仔，母亲的回归还有安吉拉是老婆这种事更是想都不敢想，于是现在的现实让法拉一瞬间不敢相信，又觉得高兴的有些飘飘然。<br/>一觉醒来老妈回来了，自己升官了，白富美娶到了，这不是人生赢家的生活吗？<br/>法拉在守望先锋大家的包围下嘿嘿嘿傻笑，安吉拉满头黑线。<br/>“这只鸡仔子又要重新敲打了”<br/>安娜拍了拍安吉拉的肩膀。</p><p>失忆了的法拉自然不可能胜任现在的工作，她的副官代替她的指挥工作，而她又回到了那群新兵蛋子里。记忆虽然失去了但身体的记忆还没有消失，三年的实战经验不可能白费，法拉从基层做起很快又回到了原来的位置，彻底体会了一把人生巅峰的错觉。<br/>“法拉，你这么莽撞可是指挥不了士兵的”安娜语重心长。<br/>“妈妈，我不会的，我不能拿他人的生命开玩笑”法拉的眼中闪着光亮。<br/>“你也不能拿自己的生命开玩笑啊”<br/>“不会的，为了妈妈和安吉拉我也会好好活下去的”法拉握住安娜的手。<br/>安娜忽然觉得她有机会接触，教导三年前的女儿一定是上天的恩赐，安娜抱住法拉像小时候一样摸着她的头，即使法拉已经比她高出了很多。<br/>“对了，你们的结婚纪念日要到了，想好今年怎么过了吗？”安娜忽然提起。<br/>“诶！结婚纪念日！对了我已经结婚了！”法拉一拍脑袋<br/>“妈！我什么都不记得你一定要帮帮我！”<br/>“这是你们小两口的事，我老人家还是不掺和的好”安娜扯开法拉，脸上带着看好戏的笑意。<br/>“妈！”<br/>“你慢慢努力吧！我去和士兵76喝茶去了”说着安娜就走向了后院，徒留法拉一个人在原地凄惨的叫妈，像个被抛弃的雏鸟。</p><p>“安吉拉安吉拉，我们的结婚纪念日要到了是吗？”一筹莫展的法拉决定从安吉拉这里套话。<br/>“是啊，今年你想怎么过？”安吉拉在忙着整理手中的文件。<br/>“安吉拉.....你知道我......”<br/>“你上次说要给我个惊喜的，我很期待哦”<br/>这一下就把法拉堵的说不出来话，她可怜巴巴的看着安吉拉，然而安吉拉甚至没有抬眼。<br/>“加油吧”<br/>说着安吉拉就把法拉从档案室赶了出去。</p><p>“人生赢家什么的不好当啊，还是脚踏实地才是正道”法拉长叹了一口气。<br/>“这都是代价啊代价，忽然开始羡慕三年后的我了，她的话究竟是一个什么样的人呢？我可从没想过能得到安吉拉的芳心啊”<br/>“对了！去房间里找找线索吧！”法拉一拍手冲向了自己的房间，速度让路过的莉娜蠢蠢欲动想要一较高下。</p><p>自从失忆了之后就没有好好看过自己的房间，因为这里满满都是三年后自己的气息。成熟稳重，比现在的自己要可靠的很多。<br/>“所以说能不能找到些线索呢？”法拉翻开了相册。<br/>理所应当的，里面有很多她从没见过的照片，升职，结婚，母亲回归，部下合影，战斗后的聚会，还有满满的安吉拉，这些失去的回忆甚至让法拉感觉嫉妒。<br/>抽出结婚纪念照，背后一片空白，这倒像是自己的作风，一切都记在心中，所以不需要不必要的标记。<br/>安娜用的是老式相机，上面不会自动标注时间，一无所获的法拉把视线转向了日历。<br/>如果三年之后她开发出了圈日历的好习惯就好了，这么想着，法拉失望的把一片空白的日历扔到了一边。<br/>失忆后的法拉和安吉拉一直是分开睡的，因为安吉拉怕鸡仔子受不了刺激失血过多而死，这让法拉着实失落了好几天。<br/>房间中没有任何线索，法拉索性去洗把脸，她看着镜子中陌生又熟悉的自己叹气。<br/>“你要是留下什么记号不就好了吗？比如在戒指上刻时间什么的.....”<br/>话一出口法拉马上拿下了自己的婚戒，然而让她失望的是上面只有安吉拉的名字。<br/>“能不能别做得这么无懈可击”法拉一头砸在了桌子上。</p><p>得不到任何线索，基地中的人也像约好了一样对日期守口如瓶，急的如同热锅上的蚂蚁的法拉不得已偷偷拷贝了安吉拉的电脑资料。<br/>“对不起对不起对不起”一边拷贝，法拉一边跟自己的正义作斗争。<br/>“还是不行！我不能做这种事情！”正义最终占了上风。<br/>“法拉？”安吉拉忽然出现在房间门口，法拉瞬间拔下u盘掰成两半，身子一转对着开着的窗就把粉碎的u盘扔出窗外，动作一气呵成绝不拖泥带水。<br/>“我什么都没干！”法拉一边摆手一边摇头，安吉拉挑起了一边的眉毛。</p><p>时间一天天过去，法拉像被燃尽了燃料一样惨白的摊在基地里，安娜在她对面轻轻吹着红茶。<br/>“不用着急，到时候你自会知道”<br/>纸片人一样的法拉吐了一口魂出来。<br/>“你安心的等就好了，我们不会告诉你的，反正你也想不起来”<br/>纸片人的心被狠狠的戳穿了。</p><p>三天后，法拉本来还在睡觉，安娜忽然闯进来把她拖进了车里，简直像是绑架。<br/>“妈妈绑架亲女儿啦！”法拉大喊，然后脑袋上被安娜赏了一个爆栗。<br/>“你要带我去哪？”因为法拉实在不老实，安娜真的把她绑了起来，开车的莱因哈特假装什么都没看见。<br/>“去了你就知道了，你这孩子，真是好福气”安娜脸上露出温柔的笑，法拉一脸不解。</p><p>目的地似乎是教堂，法拉被硬换了一身西装像押犯人一样押到了教堂中间，基地里的大家全都西装革履的坐在两侧。<br/>“怎么回事？谁要结婚吗？”因为被押到观众席，法拉并没往自己身上想。<br/>“我怎么就生了你这么个傻子”安娜恨铁不成钢。</p><p>钟声敲响，一袭白色婚纱的安吉拉从柱子后面走出，法拉呆愣在地上，直到安娜一把将她踹了出去。<br/>“安吉拉.....这是？”法拉依旧一脸茫然，眼前的人美得像一个天使，她从未见过这么美丽的安吉拉，比照片上要美上许多。词穷的法拉没办法描述心中的感觉，她忽然觉得自己可能要多读书。<br/>“今天是我们的结婚纪念日”安吉拉微笑。<br/>“可是....”<br/>“嘘，先听我说完”安吉拉的手指点在法拉的嘴唇上。<br/>“你一直觉得没能记起我们的婚礼很可惜，一直在纠结失去的三年，所以今天的结婚纪念日我再为你穿一次婚纱。”<br/>法拉彻底傻在了地上，少见的眼眶发红。<br/>“傻子，不管是三年前还是三年后的你，你都是法拉，都是我的爱人”安吉拉轻轻捧着法拉的脸。<br/>“今天是只属于你的特殊婚礼”<br/>“我最喜欢的傻瓜”<br/>安吉拉垫脚在法拉的唇上落下一个吻。</p><p>法拉的鼻血逆流成河。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>